


Foxy

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: A Shepard and her Turian [6]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: A fox ears and tail costume set leads to bad puns and attempts at seduction.





	

“Shepard, what’s on your head?” Garrus asked as he walked in the door.

“Fox ears,” she replied in a matter of fact voice, not looking up from her datapad.

“Why?”

“A kiosk was selling them for Halloween. They also came with this!” With a flourish she pulled out the fluffy white tipped red tail she’d been sitting on. She got up and walked towards Garrus, twirling the tail in her hand. “Do you know what this makes me?”

“No,” he said with a mix of confusion and mild alarm.

“I’m your,” she paused for dramatic effect, brushing the fur along his arm, “foxy lady.”

“Oh spirits,” Garrus groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. “How long have been waiting to do that?”

“About an hour,” she shrugged, “I almost forgot I had them on. They’re surprisingly comfortable.”

“And was it worth it?”

She swished the tail around again, “Hell yeah.”

 

_***Insert Spongebob time card here* Many months later...** _

 

When Shepard entered the house it was suspiciously quiet. “Garrus?” She called out slowly.

“In here,” he called from the bedroom using the turian equivalent of a singsong voice.

She set down her bag and tried to ready herself for whatever Garrus was planning.  Inside she found him laying on their bed, wearing only his underwear and the fox ears and tail she’d bought last year for halloween. She pursed her lips together and scrunched up her face. It took everything she had not to laugh. Meanwhile Garrus stroked the fluffy tail cascading over his hip.

She steadied herself and finally managed to squeak out “Hi.”

“Hello,” he rumbled, twirling the tail once, then winked and added “Me-ow.”

“That’s…” Well, it was a lot of things. Ridiculous, surprising, funny, and, she had to admit, sweet. Still taking in the scene, she said the first thing that popped into her head, “That’s not the sound foxes make.” Alright, that was one direction to go with this.

“So tell me,” Garrus continued twirling the tail, “what kind of noises do they make?”

“Well,” she started down this path, might as well keep going, “when they’re looking for mates they sound like humans screaming.”

“Really?” He half sat up and forgot about trying to look seductive “I had no idea. That’s...unexpected. Huh.”

Shepard joined him on the bed, gently taking the ears off, and putting them on her own head. “I thought I got rid of these after the party.”

“I found them under the couch when I was cleaning.” He picked up the tail again and rubbed it under her chin. “So, Shepard, do you know what this makes me?”

“No,” she said smiling, knowing what was coming next.

“It means I’m your,” he looked at her and flicked his mandibles, “foxy turian.”

Shepard leaned forward and kissed him, once on the cheek, then on the chin, and finally on the mouth, “Yes you are.”


End file.
